Jule's Problems Chapter 01
by megan3
Summary: Juliet's past in diary entries along with her present ,hopes, dreams, and thought of her mother.There is also conversing.
1. Default Chapter Title

The first images of the last episode occur.  
Music of a piano piece that is softly played while Juliet is seen writing in diary.  
The words are spoken while she writes them  
"Dear Diary,  
Another day at our humble mountain retreat. As you know I am here because of my past. It's hard dairy to stay knowing that you and Auggie are the only ones here that know the real me. None of the others know all of my past, my hopes, or my dreams. I had another nightmare last night, you know, the one where mother walks into my room and said I gained and that I'm not trying hard enough. I guess, I'm not enough for her. My mother the thin, beautiful, married for the fifth time. I'm not the daughter she wanted.  
Anyway good night"  
Juliet puts up her dairy. Then picks up a razor and start playing with it.  
**************************************************************   
Plays theme and cuts to commercial.  
***************************************************************  
Cuts to Shelby, Scott, and Daisy sitting in the lodge.  
  
Scott: "Has Juliet been acting weird to you?"   
Shelby: " Why should we care about Princess Ice, anyway. She's your past and I'm your present."(Seductive smile)  
Scott returns it. Auggie enters, but stays behind.  
Daisy: (interrupting) " What's that rose colored book of hers."  
Shelby: (sarcastically) "You mean Princess's dairy where she puts all her gigantic problems."  
Auggie: Lay off it, Shelby.  
***************************************************************  
Cuts back to Juliet blood stains on diary page  
She's on the floor again with her diary  
Juliet: "my hopes, my dreams, my past all ruined because I'm not good enough."  
Auggie walks in   
Auggie: "Whacha doin'?"   
Juliet puts diary on her bed  
Juliet: "Nothing except missing you."  
Auggie: "What's wrong?"  
Juliet: "(defensive) Nothing!  
Auggie: (sincere) I'm sorry it's just I worry about you. Ready for dinner?  
Juliet: "I know it's just that I want us to be happy with no worries. Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom."  
Juliet exits. Auggie picks up diary and starts to read, hears Juliet and puts it back on bed  
Juliet: (cheerful) "Ready."  
Walk off together  
*************************************************************   
To be continued please leave reviews if you want more.  
Email me at oopsieloopsie@hotmail.com  
If you made it to the end thank you for reading.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
  
In Peter's office Sophie and Peter are talking.  
Peter: She'll tell us when she wants to.  
Sophie: I know, but I hate to see her like this. She's only really talking to Auggie.  
Peter: Soph, (phone rings, Peter picks it up). We'll be right there. (Directing to Sophie) Dinner time.  
  
************************************************  
Cuts to dinner. Camera zooms in on Cliffhangers.  
Shelby on the left-hand side next to Scott and Daisy, Juliet is across from Scott next to Auggie and Ezra, Kat is at the head of the table and David is at the other end next to Daisy.  
  
Daisy: So, Jules how's your best friend the book doing?  
Shelby: Yea, I hear Rose, is that what you call her, knows all about you Princess.  
Scott nudges Shelby to stop after seeing Juliet's face drop even more than it all ready was.   
Scott: (trying to lighten up the situation) Jules, how's your mother?  
Juliet runs out crying.  
Auggie: You had to do that didn't you, Meat.   
Scott: (defensive) What? (Gets up)  
Peter interrupts  
Peter: Do we have a problem? (Putting his hand on Scott's shoulder)  
Shelby: No more than us societal rejects normally do. Sarcastic  
Daisy: Is it time for all of us delinquents all to sit down and discuss fun-filled emotional problems? Sarcastic  
Peter: (ignoring the comment) Yes, it is time for group. Where's Jules.  
********************************************************   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3  
  
Juliet is in the bathroom washing-up.  
Shelby enters.  
Shelby: Ready for group?  
Juliet just walks off.  
  
*******************************************  
Cuts to group.  
Peter: As you all know we are going on a canoeing and hiking trip this weekend. This trip we working in-groups. I'm going to put you in your groups after you get your questions out of the way. You're going to start training tomorrow and we will leave on Friday.   
Auggie: How long are we going to be gone.  
Sophie: Three days.  
Shelby: (sarcastic) can't wait.  
Scott: What are the group activities?  
Peter You'll find out tomorrow.   
Juliet: Is this going to be really physical?  
Daisy: Oh, your nails can't take it? (Sarcastic)  
Sophie: (stern) Daze!  
Ezra: I take it this will have a fun-filled lesson to it.  
Peter ignores.  
Peter: Group one: Juliet, Auggie, and Kat your leader is Sophie. My group: Scott, Daisy, Ezra, Shelby, and David.  
Daisy: (sarcastic) Yea, me Shelby and the boys.  
Scott: I thought you'd be happy.  
Peter: Bed!  
********************************  
Cuts to Boy's dorm.  
Ezra: Augg, how's you and your star-crossed lover coming along.  
Auggie: How should I know you wrote the play.  
Ezra: Ouch.  
David: Ezra, watch-out this could be the deciding factor for Daisy, and you know whose gonna win-  
Ezra: Me!  
Scott: Yea! Me, Shelby, and the (pause) love shack. (Sarcastic)  
******************************************  



	4. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 4  
Cuts to girl's dorm.  
Daisy: So, it's me you and the peanut gallery. Sarcastic  
Shelby: Well, I like my peanut.  
Kat: Do you like your peanuts toasted or raw.  
Daisy: Ohh, she likes her peanuts toasted, but her men raw.  
Laughter from Kat. Juliet goes to the bathroom with her diary.  
***********************************  
Cuts to bathroom. Can still hear laughing.  
Dear Diary,  
Why can't I make a joke? Just once. Instead, of making them laugh with me I feel like they're laughing at me! No one except Auggie, Peter, and Sophie like me. Well, Kat, but she likes everybody. I hate-  
Kat: Jules will you hurry-up some of us have to brush our teeth.  
Juliet closes her diary and opens the door.  
*************************************************  
Cuts to breakfast table.  
Same seating as the night before.  
Scott: Shel, could you pass the salt.  
Shelby: For you anything. (Kiss)  
Scott: Thanks. (Kiss longer)  
GROUP: Ugh.   
Kat: Okay I've got the message you're in love, but do I have to see it now.  
Jules: Auggie, could you pass me a napkin.  
He passes a napkin.  
Jules: You are so sweet. (Kiss)  
Daisy: Aww, how sweet a make-out party. Sarcastic  
David: I like parties.  
Daisy: Well, I don't.  
Silence.  
Sophie: Ok, guy's breakfast is over time for training. Classes will start back on Monday.  
Group: Ugh.  
Everyone gets up and follows Sophie into the woods.  
Shelby: So, what's the order chief.  
Sophie: The objective of this mission is cause and effect.  
Daisy: Let me guess we're here, because of our parent's cause of having us.   
Sophie: No, you're here, because we are healing from a cause and our effect.  
Ezra: And the effect I get out of drugs isn't good enough. Damn!  
Scott: I had that same feelin' Ez.  
Sophie: Split-up.  
Kids split-up into groups.  
Sophie switches every half-hour.  
Sophie: Lunch!  
Scott: Finally!  
Shelby: Oh, I'll feed you. (Kiss)  
Scott: Yumm! I get dessert first!  
Shelby: I only give it to the best.   
Jules: Auggie.  
Auggie: Yea? (Kiss)  
Scott: Could you be any more creative? Sarcastic  
Juliet: Not when you're in love.  
Shelby: sarcastic. Ouch!  
Daisy: Some one's feisty! Sarcastic  
Shelby: (directing towards Scott. Seductive) Only when I'm around you.  
Scott: Glad I make you feel that way, cause the feeling is mutual.  
Peter: Lunch!!  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Jule's Problems: Chapter 5  
******************************  
Cuts to nighttime during group.  
Peter: We leave tomorrow at 3:00.  
Scott: Yes, I finally get to sleep in.  
Juliet: Not 3:00 in the afternoon in the morning.  
Ezra: Where I come from that's not the morning that's the middle of da night.  
Peter: (chuckles) Cliffhangers you have 15 minutes of social then bed.  
Sophie: Jules you have a phone call, upstairs.  
Jules heads upstairs Auggie looks anxious  
Auggie: Who was it?  
Juliet: My mother. She wanted to tell me to watch my weight and that she and husband number five wants me to visit them for a weekend.  
Auggie: You gonna go? And what did you say to the "weight thing"?  
Jules: No, I'm not going she'll just mess with my head again, and..... because I wanna be here with you.  
Auggie: That's good that you don't want here to mess with you and I would miss you too much if you went.  
They kiss for a while then; are interrupted by Sophie.  
Sophie: (clears her throat) Ok guys it's time for bed.  
Jules: Night, sweet dreams.  
Auggie: My dreams are always sweet, because they are always of you.  
Juliet: Aww.  
*************************************************************  
Juliet is writing in the girl's dorm room.  
You can hear her voice.  
I need to tell you my new my new hopes, dreams, and horror. My dream is that me and Auggie will travel the world together and no one will say there's rich prom queen and homeboy. My hope is that my mother will tell me I'm beautiful and that I'm enough. My horror is that Auggie will leave me like the other four men in my life and that the only constant thing on my life is my mother.  
Shelby: Hey, Princess some of us delinquents would like some sleep if that is okay with your royalness. Sarcastic on the last part.  
Juliet: Night dairy, trailer park can't think of anyone else's problems and thoughts.  
***************************************************************  
Cuts to 2:15 A.M.  
Sophie: Get up.   
Everybody: Go away!!  
Sophie: I have chocolate-chip pancakes ready!  
Daisy: This is really sad that we're all going to get up at (looks at clock) 2:15 for pancakes.  
Kat: Considering the consequences for not getting up on time I think I'll take you up on that offer if the hogs we call males hasn't eaten them already.  
Juliet gets up and places her diary in the outer most part of her backpack.  
Shelby: Yahoo! The fun begins. Sarcastic  
Little did she know this was going to be fun for her.  
****************************************************************  
Cuts to breakfast table.  
Scott: So Shel, think we could sneak away for a while.  
Shelby: It would help if I knew what we were going to be doing.  
Scott: Stays quiet, but gives Shelby a look.  
Shelby: Oh, okay in that case I think I could make an exception.  
Juliet: (still bitter from last night) you could make an exception for anything with a pulse.  
Daisy: At least she's experienced in the field of dating.  
Auggie: At least she's more experienced than you (referring to Ezra and David).  
Scott: At least Shelby didn't have to take lessons from a disabled.  
Auggie: You wanna start somethin,' Meat. (Gets up)  
Scott: Maybe I do. (Gets up)  
Sophie; Need some thing boys, because it's too early for fighting.  
Both: No.  
Sophie: Than sit down.  
Ezra: Well, are we having fun yet, because the entertainment was a little bit over dramatized for my liking.  
Daisy: Yea, they should have added a little more facial expression.  
Scott: I'll add you a facial expression.  
David: So, Daisy we could make our own drama in the woods if you want too.  
Ezra is afraid of what Daisy might say.  
Daisy: I wold rather make "drama" with a pig. Sarcastic  
Peter: Ready?   
All get up.  
*****************************************************  
In the woods. Group one.  
Auggie: Jules?  
Juliet: Yea, what- (falls and her backpack falls which was already partially unzipped) Ouch!  
Auggie rushes to her aid.  
Auggie: You ok?  
Juliet: Yea I guess-  
Kat: Hurry up.  
They run to catch up not noticing that Juliet's dairy lay on the ground.  
Shot ends on dairy.  
  
Hope this was long enough.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Jule's Problems: Chapter 6  
Cuts to group two and they are a little behind do to the fact of the "love shack".  
Daisy: Do you think I could make it any more clear that I'm not intrested in either of them, Scott. Sarcastic  
Scott: Morticia, you've pretty much mead that one crystal. Sarcastic  
Shelby: ( tired) Peter do you think we could go anymore slower. Sarcastic  
Peter: No Shel, I think this is our slowest rate and we're too far behind Sophie that we really shouldn't be going this slow, but we need to sit down and have group.  
David: Whew Peter we almost went a whole two hours without group you really had me worried there for a second. Sarcastic.  
Peter: Since the theme of this quest is Cause and Effect our sentence is: We would...., Scott.  
Scott: We would get their faster if they weren't here (looking at Daisy, David, and Ezra).  
Peter: Scott try again.  
Scott: We would have been in our relitionship hadn't been for our pasts, Shel.  
Shelby: We would be normal if we hadn't had a past, Daze.  
Daisy: We would all be friends if you two would understand, David.  
David: We would all live in happy pappy land if my dad would let go, Ez.  
Ezra: We would be a couple if he hadn't of screwed it up.  
Peter: We would be okay if we let ourselves be. Okay on a more lighter note let's go.  
Shelby sees a rose colored object while getting up. She immediately knows it's Juliet's diary.  
Shelby: Peter, can me and Daisy go to the ladies. Sarcastic on the ladies part.  
Peter: Okay, but meet us up stream. There is a river beyond the clearing.  
Daisy: So, lets go freshen our wonderful profoundly disfunctional adolestent faces up. She had never let Shelby live that one down.  
Shelby just gives her a smirk. They finally reached the book.  
Daisy: Ohh it's the "book". (The vioce that she had when she said The storms a comin'. Innocence)  
Shelby: I thought you might want to have a look with me. Sarcastic  
******************************************************  
Meawhile at group one.  
Sophie: Ok guys, let's take a rest and have group. Finish this sentence: Tomorrow means... Kat.  
Kat: Tomorrow means I have a chance of being happy, Juliet.  
Jules: Tomorrow means I can have hope, Auggie.  
Auggie: Tomorrow means I more time to make things right.  
Sophie: Let's get going.  
****************************************************  
Cuts back to group two.  
Peter: Come on we need to hurry.  
Scott: What about Shelby and Daisy.  
Peter: They'll catch up. ( worried look) It had been over an half hour.  
Scott: I think we need to find them.  
Peter: Scott, go find them if can't find them in ahh fifteen minutes meet me at the river bank.  
Scott heads out.  
**********************************************  
Chapter 7  
Sorry it's so short, but I should have the final chapter up soon.  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Jule's Problems:  
Chapter 7   
  
Hold your pride with your hand,  
and your dreams in your heart.  
~ Megan ~   
Cuts to the meeting place of the two groups.  
************************************  
Peter rushes to the clearing with his group ehile Sophie's group is trying to cover-up from the storm.  
Peter: This isn't a good place we need to find shelter.  
Shelby and Daisy are smirking at Juliet.  
The Cliffhangers head for a shelter from the storm.  
Shelby: Hey Princess so we read that nobody knows you except Auggie and Rose.  
Juliette just looks stunned. Then, before hearing anything else takes-off running into the woods. Peter notices and starts after her along with Auggie, but they can't see her.  
Sophie:Okk what did you two say to her.  
Shelby trying to look innocent.  
Daisy: We just told her what we read.  
Auggie is extremly anger says.  
Auggie: Did you read her diary?  
Shelby:So?  
Auggie: You hurt her that much you made her get lost if anything happens to her it's your fault, .. yours.  
Scott: Hey man they only read a diary who here hasn't done worse.  
Don't blame Shelby.  
Peter noticeds the tensness.  
Peter: Ok we stay here till the storm is over then we'll spilt up and look for her in the meantime Sophie will watch you and hold group, while I look for her.  
Ezra:Have you noticed a trend here. Juliette gets pissed and runs.  
Auggie: Would you just shut the hell up?!  
*********************************************  
Juliette is seen running through the woods.  
Juliette's thoughts.  
I can't stop. It hurts the pain hurts.   
Juliette kept running until she fell and saw a cane through the clearing. She walks into the cave.  
This is so fimilar. I always get lost. I can never do anything right. First, my wieght then my cutting, then I write down my thoughts and leave it to where anybody can find them.  
I'm scared I need Auggie. My whole life is one big mistake except him. He's the only thing I've done right.  
*********************************************  
Peter's searching, but still unsuccessful.  
Peter: Juliette!! Juliette!  
Where is she?  
The song Running Home plays.  
The melodic plays when Peter falls down.  
I saw your face before it changed but God it makes you look not sure in a bad way.  
Juliette  
Peter's voice fades as the picture changes to group.  
*********************************************  
Sophie: Each person says how they feel now. Start with Scott.  
Scott: I feel helpless, Shel.  
Shelby: I feel guilty, Auggie.  
Auggie: I feel anger and confused and I think this isn't helping Jules.  
With that he tears out of the room and runs out the door and through the storm  
**********************************************  
Music of Dazra  
Juliette in the cave.  
She's crying.  
The camera watches her for awhile before moving out side to see Auggie coming towards the cave.  
Juliette sees him.  
Juliette: Auggie!  
Auggie: Jules!  
They run to eachother and just stay hugging in the rain.And walk back together to thier shelter from the storm.  
********************************************************************Ok I know it sounds like a soap opera. This was the end of Jule's Problems. I am currently working on Listening With Your Heart. I will also soon be putting out another one about J&A future. If you haver tips suggestions or critisms please leave a review and thank you for the people who have left reviews.   
I need to thank my boyfriend Peter for the support and encouragment to keep on going. Thank you to Candice Diminyatz for her suggestion that gave me the idea for the end.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
